Perfect Little Hermione
by Cheery14f
Summary: Hermione is pumped to start her last year at Hogwarts. She's surprised that she has been chosen Head Girl, but Draco is Head Boy. He's acting very strange; he ignores everyone. What's wrong? Let's find out....
1. The Anticipation

**Ch. 1- Return To Hogwarts**

'It's finally time to go to school.' Hermione thought to herself. 'I've been waiting for this since we left."

It was August the 31st, and Hermione had been anticipating her return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three weeks now. She'd spent the later half of two days making sure she had everything she would need for her last year at Hogwarts.

Her school uniform was neatly pressed in her closet with her prefect badge neatly pinned to the left side of the cloak, and her trunk was placed at the end of her bed with Crookshanks' cage sitting atop it. Evanescence's CD "Fallen" was on full blast on the radio by her bed. Hermione lay on the bed thinking about the next day- the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ron- then the worst part of school surfaced in her mind; Draco Malfoy.

Draco was the Slytherin house prefect who had no better enjoyment in life than torturing people whom he didn't like, especially Harry, Ron, and herself. The worst name Hermione had ever been called, a mudblood or dirty blood, was said by Draco. This was the one reason Hermione was apprehensive about returning to school.

Hermione lay up for hours thinking about the upcoming day. Even though Draco was to be there, she was excited to go to school again.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_**. The alarm was going off at precisely 5:30 the way Hermione had planned. She jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. She, then, ran into her mother's room.

"Mom, come on. We need to get ready," Hermione said while shaking her mother.

"Okay, honey. You'd think it were Christmas with the way you're acting," she said drowsily sitting up.

"Ya ya, come on," Hermione said hurrieing out of the room.

She rushed a shower and got on some clothes, then neatly put her uniform in a bag to be put on on the train.

"Mother, are you ready? We need to go," Hermione yelled up the stairs with her thingsat her side.

Her mother walked down the stairs and helped Hermione with putting her bags in the car, then they got ready for the long ride to the train station.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Ch.2 The Hogwarts Express 

The ride to the train station was a rather boring one. Hermione spent the time listening to her new U2 CD on her portable CD player, and her mother was listening to her usual classical music on the radio.

About an hour later, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder that made her jump a couple of inches. She turned off her CD player when she looked up and saw the entrance to the train station. Hermione got out and went to get a trolley to put all of her school things on.

"Mom, I can handle it from here," Hermione said as they came close to Platform 9 ¾.

"Okay, honey. I love you, and have a good year," her mother said giving her a bear hug. "Make sure to write me and tell me everything that's going on."

"I will, mom. I love you too, now go," Hermione said shooing her mother off in the opposite direction.

Hermione took one last look at her mother, and as she did so, she caught a glimpse of a boy with brown hair and a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Harry! How's your summer been," Hermione yelled as she ran over to give Harry a hug.

"Hermione! My summer's been the same- a summer with the Dursleys is never a good summer, but I survived if that's what you wanted to know," Harry said embracing Hermione.

Harry had grown a couple of inches, but looked no different than what Hermione was used to. He had some baggy clothes, no doubt Dudley's hand-me-downs. With those baggy clothes, he looked skinnier than he already was.

Hermione came out of the hug with a huge smile on her face and a look of pure happiness on her face.

"Harry, I've missed you. I haven't heard from you all summer; I thought something had happened to you," she said.

"Sorry 'Mione, I couldn't send you an owl, Uncle Vernon locked Hedwig up again. He would only let me let her out once a month and he watched me let her out so I couldn't send you anything," Harry said sadly. "I got your owls, though, and your gift. Thank you for more quidditch supplies, I appreciate it."

"No problem," Hermione said. "I saw it in Diagon Alley, and I knew you'd love it. Let's get going, we don't want to be late."

Harry and Hermione snuck into Platform 9 ¾ without any muggles noticing. They both got their footlockers and pet cages on the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment to sit in.

"I wonder where Ron is. He knows we have a Prefects meeting as soon as the train moves," Hermione said a little worried.

"I'm sure he's okay," Harry replied. "He's got ten more minutes to get here."

Just as he finished, Ron opened the compartment and pulled Pigwidgeon's cage in behind him. Pigwidgeon was flapping like mad which made it hard for Ron to carry the cage correctly.

"Ron, do you need some help," Harry asked while he saw Ron struggling to pull the cage in.

"No, Harry, it's ok," He said sweetly pulling the cage onto the bench and taking a deep breath.

Hermione ran up and gave Ron a bear hug; similar to the one that she gave Harry.

"How've you been, Ron? Are you okay," Hermione asked still hugging him.

"I'm okay, 'Mione, except that you're crushing my lungs," Ron said out of breath.

Hermione let go of Ron and pulled back to give him air.

"Sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to," Hermione said blushing. "We need to get to the meeting, though. Sorry we have to leave you Harry, but we'll be back in a little while."

"Don't worry about it, 'Mione. I'll find something to do," Harry said acting as if his two best friends leaving him didn't bother him one bit.

"Okay then. We'll see you in a little while," Ron said leaving the compartment in front of Hermione.

* * *

Ron and Hermione made their way to the first compartment and packed in there with all of the other Prefects waiting for Professor Dumbeldore to apparate in for the meeting. Hermione looked around and noticed that Draco Malfoy was sitting in the corner alone. He didn't look like his usual, I'm better than you, self. His eyes were not the usual sexy stormy gray, but they seemed darker- almost like they had no color to them at all.

"I wonder what's wrong with ferret," Hermione whispered, pointing him out to Ron.

"Does it matter, he's not being his usual rude self," Ron said brushing it off.

Professor Dumbeldore, then apparated in and began to give his speech.

"Good afternoon to you all," He said. "I trust that you've all had a wonderful summer and are eager to begin another wonderful year at Hogwarts. First I will start off by telling all of you that each and every one of you are responsible for keeping the halls of Hogwarts safe and orderly for the students here. There is not one of you that is above the law, though. You all may be prefects, but you are still to obey the rules as any other student of this school does.

"Next, I shall have to tell you who the new Head Boy and Girl are. Congratulations to Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor, for becoming the new Head Girl, and also a congratulations to Draco Malfoy…"

'Draco Malfoy! I have to share a common room with Draco Malfoy!' Hermione thought. 'I'm not going to be able to stand it. He's going to be calling me that damned word all year.'

"Both of you are to report to your house leaders as soon as the feast is done," Professor Dumbeldore elevated his voice, so Hermione would tune back in. "I'm sorry to the others who were hoping to make it as Head Boy and Girl, but these two people have shown me the leadership and responsibility that tell me they should be Head Boy and Girl."

Professor Dumbeldore finished out his speech, and excused everyone back into his or her own compartments. Hermione followed Ron down the hall, lost in thought.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said after Ron told him the news. "But I'm happy that you're Head Girl."

"Yeah," was all that she could say. Hermione was still in shock and would remain that way for the rest of the train ride.


	3. The Common Room

A/N: I own nothing but the plot Ch. 3 The Common Room 

The skies were gray and dim as the second thru seventh years made their ways to the carriages. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found an empty carriage and sat down just as the carriages started making their way towards the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, are you all right," Harry asked concernedly.

Hermione was in her own little world. How was she going to survive a year, her last year, at Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy sharing a common room with her? Was she going to be able to take it, mentally? Was he all right? He looked so sad at the meeting, so aloof. Would he be okay? 'Wait, where did that come from? I don't care about Draco Malfoy; why am I worried if he'll be okay?' Hermione asked herself just as someone hit her on the shoulder.

"W-what? Oh, sorry. What were you saying," Hermione asked as she looked around.

"Are you okay," Harry repeated himself.

"Yeah. Just thinking," she said sounding a little more aloof.

"We're both here if you need to talk, 'Mione," Harry said sounding more concerned.

The rest of the ride to the entrance was very eerily quiet. Just as the carriage stopped, Hermione came back out of the trance-like state. They all stepped out of the carriage and walked into the Great Hall.

"Harry! So good to see you," said an excited Colin Creevy.

"Oh no. Not him again," Harry said under his breath. "Hello Colin. How was your summer?"

"Just wonderful, Harry, but I'm glad to be back again," he said snapping pictures of him.

"Colin, would you please stop taking pictures of me and go sit down," Harry said shielding his eyes from the flash.

Colin looked a little disappointed, but sat down anyway. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way towards their usual seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for Professor Dumbeldore to begin his start of term speech.

The Great Hall was exploding with noise as almost everyone was talking and catching up with their friends whom they hadn't seen all year. Everyone was excited to be back at Hogwarts, except, of course, for the Slytherins. Professor Dumbeldore cleared his throat and the Great Hall instantly went quiet.

"Good afternoon students, I trust you had a wonderful break and are very excited to begin another years at Hogwarts. There are just a couple of announcements before we begin the feast," Professor Dumbeldore said looking through his half moon-eyed spectacles. "First, I would like to introduce all of the prefects to you; would you please stand up ladies and gentlemen?"

All of the prefects stood up.

"These people are here to insure the safety of all of you and your peers. Please treat them with the respect that they deserve and listen to what they say. Lastly, I would like to introduce you to your Head Boy and Girl. Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy."

They both stood. Draco still looked forlorn and held back, and Hermione was finally back with the rest of the world.

"These two people are here to take care of all of the prefects and make sure everyone in school follows the rules. It is the prefects' duty to report every disturbance to these two individuals, and they have the ability to take house points away where necessary. You two are to report to the Head of your House at the commencement of the feast."

"Now, on to the feast. Everyone have a great evening."

Professor Dumbeldore waved his hands and food appeared on every plate in the Great Hall, and the students erupted with conversation again.

At the end of the feast, Hermione parted with Harry, and Ron to go to Professor McGonnagall and get her new house password. As she made her way towards the Head table, she saw Draco walking up there trying to act as though everything was fine, obviously for the teachers. His eyes were still not his usual stormy gray, and Hermione was starting to get concerned.

"Good afternoon, Professor McGonnagall, Professor Snape," Hermione said when she'd reached the table.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger. How was your summer," Professor McGonnagall asked cheerfully.

"Just great, but I'm eager to begin class again," Hermione said.

"Always the worker," Professor McGonnagall said complimenting her as Draco walked up. "Shall we get going?"

Draco, Hermione, Professors Snape, and McGonnagall all stood up and exited the Great Hall together. As they made their way down the hall, Hermione noticed Draco stayed unusually quiet and forlorn.

Professors McGonnagall, and Snape both stopped in front of a portrait of a fire dragon and turned around to look at Draco and Hermione.

"This is the entrance to your common room. Both of you are to be sharing a common room, and I know that you'll set aside your differences here and become great friends," Professor McGonnagall said staring at Draco who seemed to be off in another world still. "Hugely Horrifying Horklumps."

The portrait opened up to reveal a ravishingly decorated common room. The couch was a beautiful navy blue and the carpet was a Native American design with red and brown colors woven together to form an astonishing picture. The walls were covered with pictures of the past professors and current teachers. Professor Snape's picture was staring down at the four of them with the utmost disgust.

"Draco, your room is upstairs to the left and Hermione, yours is to the right," Professor McGonnagall said nodding her head in the direction she stated.

Draco looked up the stairs in the middle of the back wall then back down at the ground.

"You two are in charge of almost everyone at Hogwarts and are to behave as such," Professor Snape finally spoke up. "Or there will be consequences."

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed in on Hermione and she now knew the feeling Harry had explained to her about when Snape stares at him. The pit of her stomach felt like it dropped five feet below the ground. She simply wanted to throw up for the next three years.

"Here are your new wands," Professor McGonnagall said handing them wands. "These are strictly to be used in THIS room and your own. We are able to find out what spells have been cast on these wands and we will do that regularly, so don't try anything.

"We'll leave you two alone to get situated now."

Professors Snape and McGonnagall turned round and walked out of the portrait hole leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Draco looked up at Hermione but quickly looked away when she turned toward him. Hermione then walked up to her room leaving Draco to stand in the common room completely alone.


	4. The Dream

Ch. 4 The Dream

'Maybe I should go and see what's wrong with him.' Hermione thought as she made her bed. 'He looks like he's about to die.'

"Wait, what am I saying? This is Draco Malfoy for Christ's sake," She yelled to herself. "He's called me a mudblood for years, and now I'm feeling sorry for him? What am I thinking?"

Hermione then rushed out of her room and out the common room door making way to Gryffindor tower to speak with Harry. As she got to the portrait of the fat lady, she realized that she didn't have the passwords for the houses yet.

"Password please," the fat lady asked.

"Um, I don't have the password, but I'm Head Girl, and I need to speak with Harry," Hermione tried.

"I'm sorry, but without the password, you cannot enter."

Just as this was said, Colin Creevy walked up.

"Oh, Colin, can you ask Harry to come out here, please," Hermione asked.

"Of course I can," Colin said excitedly as he looked at the fat lady, "Fizzing Wizbees."

Hermione stood outside the entrance for about 4 minutes when Harry opened the door.

"Hey 'Mione, what's up? Colin said you needed me," Harry said as the portrait closed.

"Yeah, I need some advice, Harry, and I didn't know where else to go. I hope you can forgive me for interrupting you," Hermione said as they walked. "Lets go to the library, no one's ever there on the first day of school."

"It's fine, and no, no one is there because we have no homework," Harry said.

When they reached the library, they found a nice spot towards the back to sit and talk.

"Now, what's the problem, 'Mione," Harry asked as they sat down.

"Well, did Ron tell you about Draco," Hermione asked.

"No, we haven't said a word about the little brat, why?"

"Well, when we went to the meeting on the train, Draco was acting weird. He was alone, and there was no type of expression on his face. It was like all of the emotion was drained from him. His eyes had no color in them. It was like it was simply a shell," Hermione explained, "I know that you hate him, but I really do think that there's something wrong with him, like, seriously."

"Maybe his dad finally gave him that Draco lobotomy," Harry said.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't understand. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Harry," Hermione said as she got up.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, maybe you should to talk to him," Harry said apologetically.

"But what would I say? I've never said anything nice to the little git. He's always been rude to me," Hermione said thinking of something to say.

"Just ask him if there's anything wrong. Maybe he'll be nice for once in his life. It's worth a try," Harry suggested.

"I can try. Thank you Harry," Hermione said and walked away.

"Just remember, I'm always here if you need me," Harry called after Hermione.

As Hermione reached the portrait, she stopped to think up exactly what she would say to Draco. When she thought of the best that she could come up with, she uttered the password to the dragon, and stepped into the common room. Draco was sitting on the couch like a statue, still expressionless. Hermione took a deep breath, and walked over to the couch to sit down. She sat on the far end of the couch and looked at Draco. He slowly looked up at her.

"What do you want, you filthy mudblood," Draco said trying to act normal; for him, at least.

"Never mind," Hermione said jumping up and going into her room.

'Why does he have to get to me like that?' Hermione thought. 'All the time, he's the only one that can get me that mad. How does he do it?'

Hermione went to sleep thinking about Draco and how he could get her that mad.

"Hermione wake up! Hermione," said a voice.

Someone was shaking her.

"Wha- who's there," Hermione said sleepily. "What's happened?"

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. Harry, Ron, and Professor McGonnagall were standing around her. Each of them had a very worried look on their face.

"Hermione, did you hear anything last night? We need you to be completely honest, now Hermione," Professor McGonnagall said looking very serious.

"No, I didn't hear a thing. Why, what's happened," Hermione was very worried now. What could've happened during the night?

The Minister of Magic walked in just as she finished. Hermione pulled the covers up to cover her pajamas.

"Hermione Granger, you need to come with us," the Minister said as he picked her up out of the bed.

"What's going on? I demand to know," Hermione said, enraged that she was being treated this way.

"Hermione Granger, you are the prime suspect for the murder of Draco Malfoy," the Minister said.

"What," Hermione said in disbelief, "No, he's not dead. Draco can't be dead. He has to stay here; he has to be here for me!"

Hermione turned and ran out the door towards Draco's room. She pushed out various people who were in the way, and ran toward Draco's bed. There he was, lying in a pool of blood with a knife in one hand. She saw the cuts on his wrists. Hermione fell to her knees and wept.

"He can't be gone; I love him," She said in between tears, "He can't be gone."

Hermione woke up in a pool of tears. What did she just dream? What did it mean? Hermione sat up and wiped her face off. Just as she pulled her hands from her face, she noticed the time. She had 10 minutes to get to her first class.

Hermione jumped up and threw her clothes on. She ran through the halls and arrived in Transfiguration class just in time. She walked in, catching her breath, and sat down beside Harry and Ron.

"'Mione, you were almost late, what's up," Harry asked as she sat down.

"I had this horrible dream last night-"

"Good morning class," Professor McGonnagall interrupted.

Hermione mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to them, and looked around the room. Draco was sitting in the back of the classroom with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione let out a sigh of relief; he was okay and not dead. He still didn't look like his usual self, but he was alive, and that was a good thing.

After class, Hermione told Harry and Ron the dream that she'd had, leaving out the fact that she said she loved him. Ron didn't seem to be too interested in the conversation, but Harry, as always, was doing the best that he could to help Hermione through it. His advice was to forget about it. He said that it was just a silly dream.

Hermione walked back to her dormitory lost in thought. She uttered the password, and walked to the desk and lay her books down and sat down. Draco walked in not long after, gave Hermione a quick glance, and rushed into his room.


End file.
